The present invention relates to surgical instruments, more specifically to surgical cutting instruments also known as curettes. A curette is a surgical instrument used for scraping biological tissue or debris in various medical procedures. Usually, the curette is a small tool with a handle and a tip in a form of a small scoop, loop or gouge. Among other things, curettes are used in a biopsy, cleaning procedures or excisions. Curettes are very useful in performing delicate tasks where the access with larger equipment is impracticable or would pose danger to patient.
Particularly, the present invention could be used in amelioration of onychomycosis, commonly referred to as a fungus infection of the toenail. This disease also sometimes afflicts the fingernails. According to Harvard Medical School editorial board for InteliHealth.com, Onychomycosis is an extremely prevalent condition in the United States and throughout the world, affecting 2% to 18% of all people worldwide and 3% to 5% of people in the United States. It is relatively rare in children, affecting only about 1 out of every 200 people younger than 18. However, the likelihood of getting toenail fungus increases with age. Up to 48% of people have at least one affected toe by the time they reach age 70.
Despite large numbers of affected people, only about 2.5 million Americans see a podiatrist annually for treatment of toenail fungus. Huge portion of population is infected but never seek help. Some people consider toenail fungus just a cosmetic problem and don't bother seeking treatment.
Toenail fungus is generally treated with prescription antifungal medications, both systemic, which are administered orally, and topical, which are applied to the affected area directly. These are sometimes used in combination. When either or both are used, they are frequently supplemented by debridement of both the fungi and the keratin debris which forms fungi's main feedstock. This debridement has been reported to significantly enhance the treatment. The usual instrument employed for nail debridement comprises an either open or closed cup, spoon, or scoop-shaped curette.